


Have you been waiting for me, Malfoy?

by Andithiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Poetic lemon, Sentences that run for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: It’s like you’ve been waiting for me. Have you been waiting for me, Malfoy? Wasn’t it terribly convenient that you would turn up when all my friends were out of the way? Was that when you let go of your disguise, to make me stay? Because I had no choice but to stay.





	Have you been waiting for me, Malfoy?

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was driving home from work this little thing came to me and demanded to be written. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing beta team [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) and [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories) for reassuring me when I decided to step out of my comfort zone and write a first person pov story. You guys rock!

Hermione would roll her eyes if she saw me looking at you this way, say that we’re not in sixth year anymore, and I should stop obsessing about you. Ron would choke on his drink if he realised what it means that I can’t take my eyes off you. But they’re not here now, are they?

All of us were leaving - Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and me bringing up the rear, but something made me turn around, and there you were. 

Hermione would roll her eyes, and she would be right to do so. I never could stay away from you, could I, Draco Malfoy?

It’s like you’ve been waiting for me. Have you been waiting for me, Malfoy? Wasn’t it terribly convenient that you would turn up when all my friends were out of the way? Was that when you let go of your disguise, to make me stay? Because I had no choice but to stay. 

You’re breathtaking, but you know that already, don’t you, Malfoy? The way you move your body, the movements so precise, so fluid and tantalising. The way you throw your head back, exposing your neck just so, for everyone to see, for anyone to come and claim. Do you want me to come and claim it?

And through the crowd, you lock eyes with me, and your eyes are molten silver, reflecting the light flickering around the room, bursts of red yellow blue green purple. You’re quirking one eyebrow: a silent challenge, or is it an invitation? And you turn, and you leave, and you know I’d follow you anywhere, don’t you, Malfoy? And you disappear, the mass of dancing people swallowing you, but I always know where to find you, I don’t even need a map anymore.

I’ll admit I’m a bit drunk, enough to make me reckless, enough to make me elbow my way through the crowd in pursuit of you, but not enough for this to be a mistake. Because I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_, for a long time, perhaps before I even knew it myself.

I find you in a secluded spot just beside the emergency exit, and you’re so close, your hand on my hip, pulling me nearer, hearts thumping, breaths mingling, your lips meet mine, and anyone could see us here, like this, but I find I quite like that idea. Isn’t that strange? Me, who hates being the centre of attention, wouldn’t mind everyone seeing us this way.

Your hair is soft like the finest silk, and your lips are sweeter than treacle, and your body is fire, and I melt, right down to my core, to the point where I don’t know - or don’t care - where my body ends and yours begins.

You press me up against the wall, and your hands are everywhere, hot and searching, but it’s not enough. I could have you right now, I know, but I don’t want this to begin and end here - don’t want this to be a one-time thing, and I manage to breathe, “Come to mine”, sounding far too needy. You hesitate, your beautiful grey eyes searching mine, checking if I really mean it, but how could I not, Draco? How could I not want to take you home and find out all the ways you can take me apart?

And you come back to mine, and you press me down onto cool sheets, and it’s better than I could ever imagine because _yes,_ you know just where and how to touch me, and _oh_, how do you know my body better than I know it myself, and _please, please_, I want to give myself to you over and over again until I can’t form words anymore, other than your name spilling from my lips; a chant, a prayer.

_Do it again. Do it again._

When I wake up, the room is brightly lit, and the bed is empty. I try not to panic, because you must have felt it too last night, right? This wasn’t just an itch for you to scratch, was it?

I find you in the kitchen, in only your underwear and with your shirt thrown over your shoulders, a love bite blooming on the side of your neck. You look up when I walk in, dropping the teabag from your hand into the teapot, and your cheeks flush. You look like you’re not sure if you were allowed to stay the night, but don’t you know, Draco, I’ve never seen anything more natural than you standing in my kitchen, looking rumpled and sleepy, your hair mussed and guard momentarily down before you remember to pull it up? I know this must be a rare feat, getting to see Draco Malfoy without his walls, but it’s the most magnificent thing I’ve ever witnessed. 

Your eyes flick to the pot on the counter, then to me, and you bite your lip, still unsure, and that shakes me out of my trance; I walk up to you, cupping your face in my hands and I kiss you: slow, sweet, unhurried. Your breath hitches, a reassurance that you’re just as nervous as I am, and your hands grab my hair, twisting, pulling me closer, your body warm and soft against me, your mouth inviting, coaxing, far too delicious. I kiss you until I’m entirely breathless, and then kiss you some more. I never want to stop, not now that I know the taste of you on my tongue, the feel of your skin against mine, the sounds you make when you come.

“Come back to bed,” I whisper, “come back to me.”

Your lips stretch in a tentative smile, your eyes light up, and it’s like watching the sun rise on a cold, frosty morning. You take my hand, you follow me to the bedroom, and show me yet another way you can make me come undone, while the pot of tea stands forgotten on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
